SISterExe
by Chelly2k
Summary: "I never understood why my sister wastes so much time on researching on something... Then again... Why does she draw creepy pictures?" One day, the younger sister notices something have changed in her sister as if her older sister was trying to track it down what is she looking for? And the biggest question... Why is she curious about this? A sequel to Bunnie.exe Warn: Creepypasta


My sister has been keeping a dark secret… One that should of stay hidden… One that I shouldn't have dug in… and one that I will regret…

I never knew that my sister held this secret so close to her heart…

I don't know why she would hide it away…

Before I found what out what secret she was holding, I would enter the room to wake her up, she would start and go on the computer then start to search for something… If it was a school day then she would go to school however when it was the weekend, she would still do her little research… I never knew what she was searching for however from what I seen, she ask so many people.  
Also she would draw these really creepy picture of a demonic hedgehog and a sew-up chipmunk together or she would draw something else like a black fox or a rabbit with robot part which was tinted purple and the rabbit would be covered in hole… Sometimes she would draw the rabbit with the wolf thing which was plain dull with black fur, He had red hair...I never could make sense on what the hell my sister was up to…

Well one day I had entered her room, only to see her gone… I search her whole room before rushing toward my mum and dad to ask if she woken up. They both told me that she have gone out with her friends. Finally, she was getting out! Hopefully, she will end this stupid little research.

A few hours later, my sister came back with her friends but I noticed a disk in her hand. I wonder what it is… My sister held on to the disk until she placed on to the side. Being a curious cat like I am, I looked at the disk.  
The disk was rather… Plain looking… Just a black marker which said " "… How weird… I decided to take the disc into my bedroom as I actually wanted to check it out myself before my sister did. I wondered if this was related to her research but then I realized how stupid that was as one. I didn't know what she was researching and two. Why would she be searching for this?

Oh...How I regret how naïve I am… Oh… How I should of let my sister take the disc first… Oh how I should of let her destroy it… She knew… Yet… She kept it to herself…

After the day have passed since I took the disc away and my sister panicking about it... I decided to check the disc on my computer...  
I want to know what secret it held... It might help me; it could also explain why she spent her time researching. When it was night time and both my parents as well as my sister were asleep, I snuck onto my computer. I didn't want my parents and my sister knows what I was doing… I turn the computer on, hearing the machine's gear running and the fan turning. I watch as the screen flick to life, watching it as it went on the desktop... Then finally, I placed the disk inside of the computer. The disk flashed on with a folder and an exe.

I clicked on the file first and saw the file was named SONIC while inside the folder was a notepad...Weird… Usually you would find the data here but oh well... I clicked on the notepad and waited for it to open up.  
When it did open up, it was gibberish and I couldn't understand it but i notice something at the end.  
"Turnback"  
Turn back? What does that mean? I closed the notepad as well as the file and I stare at the game.  
Should I click it? Will it answer my questions to my sister's behaviour?  
...What if my sister is holding a secret?  
I moved the mouse over the game and double click on it...  
I watch as the screen flick to darkness, leaving me in the darkness...I felt nervous then I heard a jingle which sounds demonic. Okay...What the hell have my sister been doing?  
The screen was still black but some texts appear saying

"Hello..."

"I'm Lonely..."

"Your sister bores me..."

What the...First one of all… Is this game talking to me and how does it know that I have a sister?  
"She shouldn't have gotten away…"

"Do you want to play?"

Well, I "AM" playing a game right now. I sighed to myself as I watch the screen flick to the Main screen which shocked me. The ocean was bloody red, the emblem was rusted while the wings had holes in...Just like that rabbit she drew but some different of course... In the corner was Sega 666. A blue hedgehog came out the emblem and shook his hand. I didn't get a chance to get a good look of him since the screen change really quickly. I was in a start menu with three files; I only could select the first one. So I went and start the file.

_The game is beginning._

I appeared in a flat stage. The background was a forest set on fire; my character was a purple cat... Blaze the cat... I remember watching my sister play Sonic rush on her DS then she gave the game to me and well… I played Sonic 06…Well anyway since I had nowhere to go, I walked right. I listen to the tune in the background...It sounded so sad... I wonder why...

I kept walking right until the screen start to flicker with statics. I frowned as the statics appeared on the screen that when I noticed something flicking on and off the screen with the statics until the fourth static.  
The figure was standing near a burnt tree, the figure was the blue hedgehog I saw at the start menu and I believe the hedgehog name was Sonic the Hedgehog.  
That when I notice the music had stopped completely, I didn't notice that the music was missing at all. Well anyway I made blaze approached the figure... The music came back but it was slow and it got louder and louder the more I got closer to him. When I was really close to him, he opens his eyes to reveal that his eyes were pure black and his pupil red as ruby.  
Well fuck… That's twice that something matched my sister's drawing… That demonic hedgehog… Something is up… and I need to know what it is.

The screen got covered in static until fading into darkness...  
A message appeared.

"You're just like me..."

Who I was like? I didn't understand the message at all; I shook my head as the screen cut into a loading screen.  
"Lost Hope" I stared at the screen wondering what it meant by Lost Hope until it cut into to the stage, my character was different this time.  
I was a silver hedgehog, with gold brackets and white glove. Silver the hedgehog...I knew this because Sonic 06 was the first Sonic game I ever played without my sister giving it to me as well as that he was my favourite character.  
I stared at the stage background and wonder what the heck is going on with the background. The background remind me of the last story in Sonic 06 where Mephiles kills Sonic and he successfully merge with Iblis, creating Solaris which then cause the end of the world where Sonic and the gangs were sent to but the differences is that in sonic 06, the background was purple when here...

It was red... Anyway ground was a dark grey stone floor, nothing unusual really.  
Well I made Silver move to the same direction as Blaze then message start to appear across the screen as I kept walking, some of the message repeating themself.

"Why?"  
"You..."  
"Cream..."  
"Why?"  
"Should..."  
"Give"  
"Turn..."  
"Up..."  
"Back"  
"It's..."  
"Hope..."  
"No!"  
"Useless"  
"Why?"  
_"Sister..."_

The messages kept catching my eyes, were I being warned and that I should give up? I don't know what's going on...I'm so very confusion. I just want to know what my sister was up to… I noticed that the screen got darker and darker while the messages were slowly stopping however my character wasn't affected by the darkness.  
I kept moving until the screen was pure black apart from my character… Then all of sudden Silver just stopped moving. Was something wrong? Then I heard laughter...  
The laughter sounded like it belongs to a really creepy child… I fucking hate horror and I don't want to star to star in one…  
Suddenly! My character started to flicker like if he was being affected by something in the darkness...Each time he flicker back on, he would appear hurt and start to get lower and lower to the floor until he is on his arms and knee. I started too panicked as I was really concerned then something appear in front him but the screen to black before I could get a really good view of it. I think it was in a shape of a chipmunk…

Another message appeared on the screen...

"̖͈͓͓̹͙Yo͏̞̦̲̥̳̳̖u̙̳͔̖͓͎̭͜r̡̠̱ ̱͟s͇͇̻͇̙͍̤i͈͖s̶͇͔̣̻̯̙͎t̸̘̯̪̘̟͙e̷̞̹̻̭̖̳͈r̤̣̣̯ ̙̫̟͖͎͍͉i̙̭͈̥͞ͅs̖͉͈̦̻͞ ̤̦͙a̻̹̦̻̜̻ ̟̱̻͢c͖̜h͙̥̲̯͇͠e̠̫͇a̟̲̲̦̰̤t̪̙̗͚̦͖͝er̡̭̣̙̰̭͕.͝"͇̯͈͓

What the hell? How was my sister a cheater? I wonder who the hell is sending these messages. My sister would never cheat in her life! That's when another message appeared but the text was slightly different…Much kinder and the text was bolder and the colour was purple.

"Maybe... I could help?"

Help with what?

"The truth..."  
To what?

"To your sister's project."

Okay... It's official... The game is talking to me now… But I was curious about my "sister's project."  
The screen went white before fading into blackness with a title at the top.

"TRUth"

I'm really that close to the truth?  
The screen went into a stage. The stage was just pure white with a black line, the character I was using...

...  
It looked like me but the only differences were that the character was a cat when I am clearly a human. The character wore the same blue spotted top with dark blue jeans while the shoes were black and decorates in flowers. She was cover in brown fur to match my brown hair... Her hair was short just like my, her blue eyes even match my blue eyes!  
It's funny because it fit the line "Curiosity killed the cat"….Wait… What if that line was true? That my little "curiosity" is going to get me killed or something much worse? This actually creped me out as I was really worried… I decided to snap out my thought and move the cat version of me until something slowly move past…

Were they memories?  
Many more appear, showing the cat with a rabbit... hugging her as the rabbit giving her a DS. Then the cat playing it with so much enjoy  
the rabbit just... look like my sister...  
These were the memories of me and my sisters then messages start too appeared on the screen while I was still moving the cat character.

_"You both loved each"  
"̗̗̯̞͕͝Yo̷u̗̻͉͈͝ͅ ͔̣̘̗͚̙͟b̝͞o̫͍nd̟é̠͕̜d̰̱ ̱̠̪s̡̫̭̝͕͈o̫ ̮̙͟w̮̼e̴̟̖͕̹̠͕l̞̝͇̘̲̬l̜̥̩̦̣̼̳ ͘t͚͓͕̩͖̠͉͡o̖̝g̡̮͈eṯ͓̬͍͙͈͞h͉̯͚̥͉͇͢ͅer̘̻̦...͖̱̞͈̬̭̭"͖  
"Just like me...and her..."  
"Your bond broke."  
"When she played..."_

What did she play? Did she do something? What did she do? That when a memory appeared of my sister on the computer, searching for a sonic game. I watched as she clicks on a link. She successfully download the game only to find it out she download the wrong game, the game was called . I watched her clicking on it... I saw what she saw, a nightmare. I watch her go through a hellish game... It made sense now...  
She was hunting down a creature…  
She "cheated" because her computer blue screen on her which prevented that demon from taking her…  
She escaped with her knowledge of the game…  
She knew this dark secret… That why she was drawing those pictures…  
To remind her, that something is out there…  
Waiting to claim her…

_"She played and escaped…"_  
**"He wasn't very happy…"**

I guessing "He" was the whole case of this, the reason why she was she was doing her small project...Anyone who plays "his" sick and twisted game would end up with a terrible fate… That when I noticed the last message was different to the other…

_**"HE wants to take her LIKE how HE took her AWAY from me..."**_

The screen got darker and darker as my character and the memories fade away. It makes sense now...I know the truth… and I just fell right into his trap… I don't know what happened next but I do remember that I screamed then the door busting open and...

I fell onto the floor as _everything fade into the darkness._

I woke up the hospital.

Apparently I had a panic attack. I tried to tell my parents and my sister the truth...  
My parents didn't believe me but my sister pretend that she didn't until they leave...  
When they did leave, my sister looked at me with concern filling her face.  
She softly whispered that she will protect me and will not let him take me away from her…  
I still don't know who he is but… I knew my sister will protect me…

_.͇̜..̶̤̪͖͇͈.̘͍̞̝̹.̭̲͓͢.̮̱̜̬̥͠.̷̼͖̳.̴.̢̟͉͔̬̲R̫͙̠͙̞i̸̯g̻͇͟h̞͎̬̤̝̩t͠?_


End file.
